No dejaré que me olvides
by Ana Shortman
Summary: Arnold a regresado después de seis años. Dispuesto a recuperar algo que perdió cuando se fue a San Lorenzo, el amor de su vida.  Mientras Helga luchará para olvidarle. El tendrá que luchar porque no sea así. Nuevos obstáculos se interpondrán entre ellos
1. El comienzo de todo

Disclamier: Hey Arnold! no me pertenece, de ser así no existiría la serie y nadie lo vería.

Seis años de no ver su ciudad, esa bella ciudad donde pasó gran parte de su niñez, y que abandonó desde aquel grandioso día en el que encontró a sus padres, haciendo su más grande sueño realidad, estar a su lado y compartir lo que le quedaba de niñez con ellos, el resto de su adolescencia y adultez. Él era feliz con sus abuelos, nunca lo negó, pero nunca sería lo mismo que estar con sus padres. Agradecía infinitamente lo que sus abuelos hicieron, en todo el tiempo que estuvo a la merced de ellos, cada cuidado y consejo que le dieron, todo él amor e intentos para que no extrañará a sus padres.

Fue una decisión difícil la que tuvo que tomar, debía escoger entre quedarse con su abuelos y amigos, o, sus padres, pero no se permitiría perderlos, no de nuevo, así fue como tomó la decisión dejar a todos y quedarse con sus padres.

Extrañaba a todos sin duda, pero extrañaba más aquella chica que le dio el amor y apoyo que necesitaba, aquella que estuvo para él cuando lo necesitó. Sabe que le debe todas las esperanzas que tenía para cometer la más grande de las locuras acabar con un pirata, todo para rescatar a sus padres. Porque para él, ella es su mundo el que mantiene la esperanza en su corazón.

Le dio apoyo en los momentos difíciles, en eso que él se volvía pesimista por no encontrar salida. De ahí nació el amor por ella, Arnold le juró amor eterno a esa chica rubia de ojos azul profundo que le mostraron su verdadero ser en aquella jungla donde descubrió su amor por ella y se enamoró profundamente de aquella chica que estuvo para él siempre.

Ahora abordaba un taxi, que lo llevaría a la casa de huéspedes de su ciudad natal, quería encontrar a su gran amor aquella chica que le robó el corazón, aquella que descubrió que velaba por sus sueños y sin darse cuenta se adueño de ellos. Por ese amor que nunca pensó sentir de ese maravilloso ángel que según él era enviado del cielo para cuidar de él. Soltó un suspiro de escapó de su corazón al tener cada recuerdo y musitó

— Pronto nos volveremos a ver Helga. — mientras que a lo lejos podía visualizar su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Promesas, una palabra dura que no le gustaba recordar a Helga, promesas de su único amor, aquel chico que juró no rompería su corazón y rompió. Su alma lastimada de tanto amarlo se sentenció a olvidarlo. Ya eran seis años desde que se despidió de él en esa selva, prometiendo volver para el siguiente año. Ella decidió dejarle de garantía su corazón, al cuidado de aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes para que regresará a esa ciudad, creyendo que era de fiar y como no hacerlo si es esa persona que ha amado con locura desde que tenía solo tres años. Aún su espíritu se aferra esperar el milagro de que el vuelva, aunque es muy difícil pues las esperanzas las perdió con el paso de cada verano durante seis largos años.

En cuanto ella, bueno ahora ella es un poco diferente, tanto en apariencia, como en actitud. En aspecto no ha cambiado mucho, mantiene sus dos coletas pero un poco más abajo, y encima de su cabeza un bonete azul, donde mantiene oculto su viejo moño rosa de doce años atrás, porta una camiseta rosa de manga corta y unos jeans azules desgastados, con unos converse del mismo color de su camiseta.

De ser la chica agresiva de la infancia, pasó a ser una chica indiferente, fría y muy notoria en la preparatoria por sus diversos talentos. Por ejemplo en los deportes, donde ella es la capitana del equipo de Vóleibol por lo que ha adquirido cierto grado de popularidad, donde figuran Rhonda y su nueva amiga Lila, ella quedando en el tercer lugar. Y aunque existe un secreto a voces, es algo que nadie conoce en verdad excepto, el profesor de literatura, su mejor amiga Phoebe y ahora su amiga Lila: Su amor por la poesía.

Ahora en su cama se encontraba escribiendo lo que sería su último verso, aquel que cerraría ese capítulo de su vida, donde amar a Arnold sería cosa del pasado y comenzar uno nuevo.

Cerró su cuadernillo rosa —Te olvidaré para siempre, lo siento, pero me ahoga toda esta agonía que no puedo soportar. — Así se dispuso a dormir sin saber que algo nuevo estaría por venir.

Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, me anime después de unas críticas reconstructivas (y otras no tanto) de mi escritura que me sirvieron basándome en mi otro fracaso de fanfic para el mismo fandom y me atreví a sacar este nuevo fic, esperando sea de su agrado, desando dejen un comentario (positivo y negativo) pues su opinión es importante me ayuda a mejorar mi escritura.

MR. Aniiita fuera, Paz!


	2. Recuerdos

**Seis años atrás, San Lorenzo. **

Se encontraba una gran multitud de pasajeros con maletas, listos para partir de a su destino, desde el aeropuerto internacional de Guatemala. Entre esos destacaba un grupo de niños con su profesor.

— Chicos acérquense por favor, su compañero Arnold tiene algo especial que comunicarles, es muy importante. —Mientras se formaba un pequeño círculo alrededor del ojiverde

— Bueno quisiera decirles que… bueno he decidido quedarme con mis padres en San Lorenzo, deseo quedarme con ellos, espero que puedan comprenderme y quiero que sepan que los extrañaré a todos, pero los veré pronto, solo será por poco tiempo. — En todos se notaba una mirada triste y decepción, sobretodo en la de su mejor amigo y de cierta chica rubia que después de ese viaje no podía dejar de observarla.

— ¡Abrazo grupal!, por nuestro amigo, Arnold. —Gritó Eugene mientras todos se acercaban a dar ese cálido abrazo, todos, excepto Helga. Se apartó de la multitud con una tristeza profunda reflejada, en sus ahora, cristalinos ojos.

Arnold, al observar que se alejaba de ellos decidió abandonar a sus amigos y compañeros dando una excusa, mientras corría tras ella para alcanzarla.

— Maldito Arnoldo, primero dice que me ama y luego nos dice a todos que se quedará con sus padres, ¡Qué no puede ver que lo amo, qué sólo ilusiona a mi corazón con esas dulces palabras que siempre desee que salieran de sus apetecibles labios! Lo amo sin lugar a dudar, pero, sé que lo único que sientes por mí es agradecimiento, tú nunca llegará amarme. — mientras suelta un suspiro, donde atrapados se encuentran, Decepción, derrota y sobretodo tristeza

Ver a esa chica a lo lejos, hizo que su corazón se acelerará, sin encontrar explicación y para demostrarse a sí mismo que nada pasaba se atrevió a acercase

Aunque, bueno si él es feliz — cambiando su expresión por una más alegre —yo debó estarlo por él, porque merece lo mejor y además…

— ¿Helga?—Cuestionó al verla ahí, parada en medio del aeropuerto hablando sola.

— ¡Arnold!, digo ¡Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón! ¡Criminal, es que ya nadie puede tener tan siquiera un poco de privacidad y un minúsculo momento a solas!

—Es que noté que te habías separado de los demás y quise venir para saber si te había sucedido algo. —Lo dijo viéndola a los ojos, con sincera preocupación.

— ¡Claro!, como siempre el buen samaritano, preocupado por todos. —Decía con un tono irónico y dolido, mientras secaba disimuladamente, una pequeña lágrima que escapó de esa cárcel de dolor. Cosa que Arnold notó inmediatamente.

— Sobre lo del viaje yo...

— No creas que me interesa Arnoldo, además era lo que querías ¿no?, encontrar a tus padres.

— Pero es que, quisiera que antes de que partas quisiera que supieras que todo lo que dije en esa cascada era cierto y, bueno yo... — estaba totalmente nervioso, frotaba su cuello en señal además estaba muy sonrojado.

— No hace falta que mientas sí crees que fue el calor del momento, no importa, puedo soportarlo y, sería mejor para los dos olvidarlo

— ¡No!, escucha me gustas mucho y tal vez todo este tiempo sólo estuve confundido, con todo lo de Industrias Futuro, tenía cosas que aclarar. Y quisiera que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero más de lo que imaginas. — Esos ojos azul profundo tenía un brillo. Este podía describirse con un sabor dulce, al escuchar, esas palabras que su vaga mente fantaseó alguna vez fueran pronunciadas. Pero la realidad quebrantó lo que pudo ser el sueño perfecto, con un golpe certero.

— Tú estarás aquí, no irás a Hillwood con nosotros, ¿¡Cómo podrías demostrarlo?

—Sólo será un año, prometo que regresaré al siguiente y por ahora, si lo deseas podemos ser solamente amigos. — Esto lo decía con una sonrisa un tanto decaída, no podía creer que no confiará en él. Aunque una parte de él podía comprenderlo a la perfección.

— Está bien Cabeza de balón, acepto, pero debes saber que a Helga G. Pataki nadie le rompe una promesa y vive para contarlo.

— Te doy mi palabra. — Y levantando la mano derecha, hizo aquel juramento que con el tiempo quebrantó.

— ¡Arnie!

— ¡Helga!

— Oh, creo que son Gerald y Phoebe deberíamos regresar con los demás, o perderás el vuelo. —Mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora en su habitación pensaba el porqué no pudo cumplir con su promesa. Sus padres lo necesitaban, después de aquel accidente, que les impidió regresar a esa pequeña ciudad, su hogar y romper aquella promesa que es tan importante para él.

Otra cosa que preocupaba al chico era hecho de no estar en contacto con nadie, eso lo preocupaba, ¿cómo reaccionarían sus amigos de la infancia?, temía que todo hubiera cambiado durante su ausencia. Extrañaba absolutamente todo, y aún con que tuvo amigos en San Lorenzo extrañaba las tardes de charla con su mejor amigo, los días con sus abuelos y los huéspedes, las tardes de juego en el campo Gerald, y a esa chica rubia que sin saberlo formaba una parte importante de su niñez.

Esperaba con ansias el amanecer de mañana, sería un nuevo día y estaba listo para afrontar lo que fuera, sólo esperaba que todos lo recibieran de buena manera, sobretodo su rubia de hermosos ojos. Así con una avalancha de recuerdos de su grata infancia sobre cada aventura vivida con los habitantes de su bella ciudad, se dejo arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cada noche era exactamente lo mismo. Tener una vaga e insignificante esperanza, que lo vería entrar al aula y correrá a sus brazos, susurrándole que lo ama. Cada noche con emociones y angustias. ¿Su amado pasaría a mejor vida? Pensar en eso provocaba un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, un sabor agrio y una sensación de terrible soledad. Cada día, preguntar alguna noticia sobre él y no obtener respuesta le hacía pensar en esa posibilidad.

Estaba dispuesta en ir en busca de él, pero otra preocupación llegaba de golpe, ¿Y si ya se olvido de ellos? Cada tarde, cada semana, tenía que presionar al novio de su mejor amiga. Necesitaba le informarán noticias sobre aquel rubio, por su salud mental. Siempre sin obtener resultado.

Era duro lo admitía, tener que fingir que no le interesaba, estar a la merced de que algo sucediese. Esperaba con tan sólo una llamada. Aún con que le dijera que no volvería, que ya no la quería, se conformaba con saber que estaba bien. Tenía que intentar dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día de tormento. Comenzaría el nuevo ciclo escolar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, quisiera agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi pequeño fic. Agradecer enormemente a los comentarios de aquellos que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review

Letifiesta. —Gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios en cada fic escrito, sobre todo por ser la número uno.

Pome-Chan. — Gracias por elogiar mi trabajo. Pronto sabremos qué fue lo que sucedió y el porqué no pudo regresar hasta ahora.

Diana Carolina. — Que grandioso que te haya gustado, sabes por YouTube fue que también descubrí la página y concuerdo contigo es una ¡#"$/ el YouTube de ahora

Itgirlalone. — Jaja, no creo que sea así, gracias por el comentario y el que te haya encantado es genial, gracias por las felicitaciones.

Felices fiestas a Todos, ¡Qué pasen una feliz noche buena y una grandiosa Navidad!

**Mr. Aniiita fuera, Paz!**


	3. Un nuevo día, una nueva pesadilla

Disclamier: ¡Hey Arnold! No es mío, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla…

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo día, nueva pesadilla.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levanta cada mañana con una sonrisa. Es bueno para el alma. Da cierta esperanza ver al sol brillando, introduciéndose por el tragaluz, siendo invitado a iluminar la habitación. Será raro extrañar el rugir de la selva de cemento, de los automóviles, pero él lo extrañaba. Tenía que tomar una ducha, pues el día con el que había soñado tantos años, comenzaba hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pereza se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cada amanecer es una tortura. Escuchar los gritos, la televisión a todo volumen y el molesto ruido de una ciudad ajetreada. Nace el sentimiento de querer escapar de nuevo a la tierra de las fantasías y sueños, aquella que habitaba en su mente cada vez que cierra sus ojos e imagina una perfecta vida.

Siente que la cama la hace prisionera, invitándola a estar un momento más ahí. De nuevo el sonido de su escandalosa alarma la trae a la realidad. Apaga la alarma, se incorpora. Tiene que estar lista para otro año, ahora tratando de olvidar un recuerdo, que le lastima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió corriendo de casa, decidió llegar a la casa de Helga, quería darle la gran noticia, cuanto extrañaba a su bella rubia.

Ahí la encontró después de una larga espera, estaba frente de él, su ángel soñado, la dueño de todos sus sueños y deseos, la razón por cual se levantaba cantarín y feliz.

Mientras Helga no cabía en sí. No podía ser verdad, Arnold estaba en su pórtico, era una clase de sueño loco, no podía ser verdad. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos diferentes, uno de amor eso era claro. Pero lo otro era una especie de acidez indescriptible, un malestar, un amargo sabor de boca y si pudiera describirlo como olor sería a estiércol. Tal vez sería, de ¿odio?

El ojiverde corrió para abrazarla, probar el néctar de sus suaves labios, pero en respuesta recibió un golpe.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Cómo llegas aquí y me abrazas así como así, quien te crees, después de 6 largos años de no recibir ni siquiera una estúpida carta, te apareces y… ¡Aléjate!— Gritó furiosa y salió corriendo.

— ¡Pero Helga, Helga, Hel!... Espera por favor… — Sabía que sería muy difícil hablar con ella. Su corazón había sido perforado por una filosa espada llamada desilusión, estaba en ese momento desangrando y sentía que aquel líquido rojo se derramaba por sus ojos. Bajó la mirada, seguiría caminando, ya se las ingeniaría para hablar con ella más tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde, las ocho en punto para ser exacto. La campana sonó. Los chicos del colegio lo veían como un ser extraño y algo excéntrico. Su piel era tan dorada, a consecuencia del fuerte Sol del hermoso pueblo de San Lorenzo. Además de que era rubio, con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Unos jeans azules algo desgastados, una playera azul verdoso, una camisa de cuadros y unos converse negros era lo que portaba, en indumentaria era normal, como cualquier adolescente. Para los chicos un tipo extraño raro, para las damas un caballero muy atractivo.

— Esto será un día muy largo. — Suspiro el rubio con un deje de cansancio y tristeza, pues no veía a nadie conocido. — Espero me toque con alguien de la pandilla en alguna clase. —Pensó mientras se dirigía a una gran pared donde se encontraba la pizarra, donde su horario, casillero y nombre reposaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Hola Phoebe, horario. — Helga recibió una hoja que comparaba con la propia. —Muy bien, muy bien tenemos casi todas las clases.

—En la primera hora me toca Física, a ti ¿en qué te toca Lila?

— Matemáticas con Gerald, Lo siento Phoebe. —

— Y ahora que harán los novios inseparables, eh… Phoebe.

—Nada, en realidad, podremos compartir las horas libres, el almuerzo, receso y los fines de semana.

— Eso es ser positivo, y hablando de tu "pelos de espagueti", aquí viene.

— ¡Helga!, mejor vayamos a clase.

— Sí, antes de que venga tu Romeo y se pongan románticos. Agh — Gerald se acercó, cuando el timbre sonó.

— Vamos Helga, adiós Lila. Te veo luego Gerald.

—Hasta luego Señorita perfección. Hola Geraldo y adiós.

— Adiós chicas. — Sonrío con una perfecta dentadura Lila.

—Hasta la vista Pataki. Adiós preciosa. — Esto provoco un ligero toque de rubor en las mejillas de la asiática, quien un poco tímida se despidió con la mano, siendo arrastrada por una Nauseabunda Helga.

— ¿Gerald?

— ¿Sí, Lila?

— Tienes que saber algo respecto a… — Dudó un poco, tenía que encontrar las palabras perfectas, ser delicada y directa. No lo logró. — Arnold está aquí, lo vi caminando por los pasillos.

— Oh, dios. ¿Helga lo sabe?

— No, no lo sabe. No pude decírselo, sabes todo lo que ha sufrido

—Pero cómo es posible que siendo su mejor amigo, según tengo entendido, no se haya contactado conmigo todo esté tiempo. Eso me duele. Además todo lo que ha sufrido Pataki por él…

— No es bueno sacar conclusiones aún. Sabemos que Arnold no es así. Tuvo que tener un motivo.

— Pues espero que tenga un pretexto y que sea bueno. Entremos a clases, un día ajetreado nos espera.

—Espero no equivocarme contigo Arnold. — musito inaudible para después seguir a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Salón de Clases: Ciencias _

—Sean bienvenidos chicos de nueva cuenta a está su escuela, soy Eddy Hudson maestro de Ciencias. Les doy la bienvenida. — El profesor era alto, ojos color gris pardos, viejo, calculando una edad de 50 años aproximadamente. —Bien clase comencemos con la primera lección, abran su libro en la pág.… Permítanme

Al abrir la puerta, entró al aula una chica, alta, tez morena clara, delgada, con un chaleco morado y una blusa blanca, jeans azul un poco deslavados, tenis converse color blanco. Sus ojos eran color café claros, su cabello castaño oscuro, dos coletas atadas con dos ligas del color de su chaleco. Entregó un pequeño papel corrugado y con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, veía al profesor que le sonreía.

—Chicos ella es su nueva compañera Esmeralda Islas. Viene de México y se mudó aquí. — La miró con una sonrisa, amble. — ¿Quieres hablarnos sobre ti?

—No. ¿Ya me puedo sentar?— Lo miró y sin esperar respuesta contestó. — ¿Sí? Que amable, gracias.

Helga miró a Phoebe — ¿Pero qué chica?— Mientras Phoebe reía en lo bajo, viendo a la chica con una sonrisa.

—Ok, alumnos, espero la hagan sentir cómoda, continuemos, abran el libro en la página 7 y lean el prólogo por favor.

Las clases avanzaron como el agua en un río, todo fue muy calmado y aburrido, presentaciones sin sentido de nuevos conocidos, pero algo llamaba la atención de Helga, algo que preocupaba cada fibra sensible de su ser, fue el hecho de ver a Arnold en la mañana y no verlo vagando por la escuela después de aquel sorprendente suceso.

Caminaba por el pasillo con la cabeza baja miraba sus zapatos y al lado iba su fiel amiga Phoebe cuando una chica apareció.

— Hey, Chica rubia. — Grave error, un grave error. Helga volteo iracunda hacia su receptora

— ¡Qué rayos quieres! Acaso no sabes quién soy. Ah… si eres la chica prepotente de la clase de Ciencias…

— Así es, permíteme presentarme, soy Esmeralda Islas García, pero me retiraron mi segundo apellido aquí, en fin, no estoy por gusto si lo crees. El profesor de literatura me envió contigo, dijo que tú podrías ayudarme con los trabajos y, bueno aquí estoy.

— Hablaré con el profesor, claramente le dije que no daré tutorías. Tú, no me busques

— Espera un minuto, ¿tú crees que vengo por una tutoría?, claro que no. Vengo porque necesito ver tus borradores y "grandiosos poemas".

— Pero como rayos sabes que yo… es decir que escribo… los…

— Qué te parece si comemos en una mesa y platicamos del asunto. — Modificó su voz a uno más chillón. — "Así podremos comentar sobre nuestros hermosos trabajos, podremos ayudarnos y podremos aprender de nosotras". Esa es la basura que dijo el profesor. — Mirándola con indiferencia.

— Está bien, pero te advierto, no somos amigas, no te sentarás todos los días con nosotras y no te enseñaré mis poemas, además de que hablaremos con el profesor. — Dijo esto dedicándole una mirada de prepotencia en el proceso.

Esmeralda miró a Phoebe, sonrío, recuerdos removieron su memoria y la invadieron de nostalgia.

— ¿No hay problema que me siente con ustedes, chica azul?

—Mi nombre es Phoebe. Claro que no hay problema.

Phoebe volteo a ver a Esmeralda y sonrío. Cuando de pronto observó algo peculiar detrás de su compañera, ¿sus ojos la engañaban?, ¡No podía ser, era Arnold! Y no sólo eso, se acercaba velozmente a su amiga rubia.

La tomó de los hombros, la giró sobre sí misma, la miró intensamente

—Helga, tenemos que hablar ahora.

¡Hola! Disculpen, sé que no hay excusa, quiero decirles que siento no actualizar desde Pff… mucho tiempo, pero tenía un concurso de oratoria que estuvo muy pesado, un concurso de declamación, uno de matemáticas, otro de ciencia y ahora uno de laboratorio, además me quebré el dedo índice, también y creo que no es relevante tuve problemas familiares y mmm… bueno en fin. Espero que sigan leyendo y recuerden que voy a continuar hasta que lo termine, ahora intentaré no tardar tanto.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y contestaré los comentarios:

Pome- Chan: Tal vez sí, tal vez no, sólo te diré que se lo devolverá poco a poco, gracia por leer.

Letifiesta: Jajaja igual, aunque muy tarde para contestar, gracias por tus continuos comentarios y leer, por supuesto.

Diana Carolina: Shh… lo del rival era secreto XD. No te creas, sólo te diré que si sufrirá algo, y que habrá juegos de gente que estará a favor y en contra de su relación, otros que aparentarán unirlos y otros que no.

Polly: jejeje oops, creo que demoré más que las festividades pero no te apures, si aún me lees seguiré con la historia y no demoraré tanto como ahora, promesa.

Itgirlalone: Genial, espero que te guste este, gracias por la inspiración XD, fue breve el encuentro pero ahora será más interesante (eso creo) gracias por todo Ame y espero continúes tú también.

Mari3304: Jajaja seguiré tu consejo, lo mataré XD. La verdad es que así es, no es justo hacerle eso a ninguna mujer. *lágrimas* Sé lo que es eso y créeme no es bonito. Espero te guste, no lo mataré pero lo haré sufrir. Gracias por leerme, un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

Sakura himura: Aquí está, gracias por leer.

María Tsubasa: Gracias y veremos si lo perdona…

En fin, gracias de nuevo, los estimo mucho y espero que les agrade...

**MR. Aniiita fuera, Paz!**


End file.
